


We're out of milk!

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, College, Domestic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants some freaking Cheerios</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're out of milk!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawlesssalvation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flawlesssalvation).



> Written for a roleplay partner who prompted me with roommates!Lydia and Derek alternate universe. I may have to write more of this because I love the idea.

“Damn it,” Derek grumbles as he paws through the fridge.

“Good morning, tall, dark, and sunshine.”

Derek’s expression immediately becomes wearied. Chipper Lydia is the last thing that groggy Derek needs. He glances to his right to see that she’s propped her folded arms on the counter top as she leans. Her hair is tousled and she’s wearing a fluffy robe. She’s also smiling bright at him with those lips that he doesn’t understand why she slathers so much crap on them. Derek just scowls and returns to batting around the random containers in hopes of finding his treasure.

“What’s for breakfast?”

Derek gives her a side-eyed glance. “Cheerios,” he huffs. “Maybe.”

She makes a sound that Derek can only describe as infuriating. It’s a proud little tut, like she knows something. He just looks at her expectantly, knowing she’s more than happy to tout whatever information she happens to know.

“Sorry, hon. Threw out the milk last night,” Lydia says with a shrug and Derek groans before slamming closed the fridge. “Week out of date,” she adds with a little bounce on her toes and sucks her lip. She frowns. “Not before Scott got to it with his mom’s cookies, though.”

Derek waves a hand to cut her off. The last thing he needs to hear about is Scott’s latest bout with food poisoning. Grabbing his house key, Derek stomps into some shoes and grabs a baseball cap to throw over his atrocious hair.

“Ooo, where’re you going?” Lydia coos.

“Jamba,” Derek replies and holds up a hand before Lydia can launch into an order. “I know. I know. Mango-a-go-go with extra go-go. Got it.”

Lydia smiles. “And Scott?” she prompts.

“Lydia, the last thing Scott is going to want—”

“Just checking. Don’t get your yoga pants in a twist.”

Derek raises a finger. “For the last time: they’re—”

“—not yoga pants,” they say in unison, Lydia in a mocking tone as she approaches. “Whatever, Yoga boy,” she taunts before hip checking him. She shuffles by in her furry slippers and gives him a big, bright smile as she goes.

Derek’s brow narrows sharply and his mouth tightens up. He can’t be mean to her when she gives him that smile and they both know it. Instead, he swears under his breath and turns to head out and get something worth putting in his stomach.


End file.
